


Do It Yourself

by alycatt2015



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Chair Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycatt2015/pseuds/alycatt2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is turned on.<br/>Joel is busy with work.<br/>Ray asks for sex.<br/>Joel says no.<br/>Ray takes matters into his own hands.<br/>Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Yourself

“Joeeelll!!!” Ray groaned, throwing his head off the couch that he is currently hanging upside down from.  Joel Heyman sits at his desk in his study at Ray’s and his shared home, typing away.

                “What Ray? I’m really busy and these are due tomorrow!” Joel worked with stocks and Ray hardly cared, he didn’t understand it so he kept his nose out of it. Getting up, Ray walked up to Joel, wrapping his arms around the elders neck, nibbling at his earlobes laying his palms flat on his carved stomach.

                “Mmm, I’m horny.” Joel's breath hitched, stopping his typing for a moment, before continuing, letting out a shaky breath.

                “I can’t do anything for you baby, this needs to get done.” Joel shuts his eyes, indulging in the young man’s lips on his neck. Snapping them back open he coughed and got back to work.

                Ray sighed and leaned more into Joel, hands lightly tracing the top of his jeans. “But Joel! By the time you’re done with that I won’t be horny!” Joel snickered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

                “Then you’ll be okay.” Ray groaned and went deadweight on the old mans chair, resting his head on Joel’s shoulder.

                “But baby!!” Ray whined like a child wanting his parents’ attention.

                Joel huffed, getting slightly frustrated with him. “Ray, if you’re going to be a child about it, then do it yourself.” Ray moved off of him and sat next to the man’s computer on his desk.

                “What do you mean?”

                “Exactly what I said. Do it yourself, find a way to get off, _without_ me doing anything.” Ray thought on what Joel said, he didn’t really want to jack off. He could always use a vibrator, but he wanted the real deal, to have something pulsing through his body as he came. An idea popped into his head, making Ray grin devilishly.

                “Alright, fine!” Ray exited the room hearing a huff of ‘ _finally’_ coming from inside, Ray rolled his eyes and walked to the bedroom.

                Entering the room Ray automatically went to the side table where they kept lube, grabbed it and walked back to the office. Entering again, Joel turned back to the door, rolling his eyes. “You _have_ to do it in here? I'm trying to work you know! Put food on the table, give you a bed, and a roof over your head.” Ray agreed with a quick ‘I know’ and continued with what he was planning. Quickly removing his clothes Ray made a pile next to the couch. Spreading out on the leather sofa, Ray grabbed the lube, squirting some on his fingers. Lifting his legs Ray quickly begin to prod at the rim of his hole dipping a digit in and thrusting in slowly, groaning at the small stretch.

Ray watched Joel’s body stiffen, fingers stopping on the keyboard, listening to the moans coming from behind him, before continuing more slowly than last time. Pressing in another digit, Ray started to work himself up, his free hand reaching for his erection tugging at it slowly. Moans spilled more fluidly and Ray could no longer hear tapping on the keyboard. The third finger was added quicker than the other two, stretching himself to perfection, when Ray thought he was ready, he got up and walked towards Joel whom was pressing down his now erect penis. Joel looked up at Ray, now completely flustered.

“Can you take off your pants and boxers please?” Ray asked kindly, standing there waiting.

“I told you—“                                                                                                                                                                   

“Yeah I know, you said to get off without you doing anything, that’s what I'm doing. I just need your penis and nothing more.” Ray asked, giving Joel his signature puppy eyes that Joel could hardly ever turn down. Gulping Joel sighed, undoing his buckle.

“I'm almost done anyway, as long as I can still see my screen.” Ray jumped up and down, grabbing the bottle of lube he left on the couch and putting it on Joel’s erection. Ray straddled Joel in his chair, grabbing his shoulders for support. Lining himself up, Ray sat on Joel’s dick, slowly as Joel continued to type, a small groan coming from his throat. Sitting himself fully on Joel, Ray gave himself a couple moments to adjust to his size.

“You're way better than any dildo.” Ray groaned out, pushing himself up so only Joel's tip was inside. He sat back down, gaining a slow pace, working up to get faster.

Joel sat in his chair, focusing everything he could to the computer in front of him, trying his best not to inhale his boyfriends sent. Breaths, coming out shallow and short, he kissed Ray’s shoulder to keep him going.

“Hey! You said you weren’t going to do anything!” Joel gave him a look, eyebrows furrowed and a small smirk on his face.

“I'm getting sex and I kissed your shoulder. It was only a kiss.” Joel rolled his eyes as Ray continued to sing Mr. Brightside. “Why did I even bring that song up.” Joel laughed before focusing back on the computer, leaving Ray to his woes.

Ray’s momentum got him to the point of the end. Joel kept hitting his prostate right on. “You close, baby?” Joel asked, biting his bottom lip, his concentration veering. Ray whimpered and nodded his head. “Good.” Joel shifted his hips once, making Ray quiver and moan.

Joel officially gave up, muttering a quick “Fuck it,” and moved his hands from the computer to his Puerto Rican boyfriend’s waist. “Thought you were busy?” Ray dug his nails into the older man’s clothing, throwing his head back as Joel pulled him back down, to bounce on his dick again.

“You where distracting me.” Ray giggled as Joel sucked on Ray’s neck, leaving purple marks.

“I-I'm…” Ray could only whimper out his words as Joel slammed him back down.

Bringing his lips up to Ray’s ear, Joel quietly whispered to the young man. “Then come for me baby.”

That did it for Ray, yelling out Joel’s name, he came onto the olders shirt, leaving streaks of white in-between them. Joel pumped into Ray a few more times before coming inside of the Puerto Rican man.

Resting, and gaining their breath back, Ray finally slowly got off the older mans dick. “Want to come help me clean up in the shower?” Ray winked at Joel, who was still sitting in his chair, head back and eyes closed.

Joel snapped his eyes open and looked towards his boyfriend, giving him a wild smirk. “Oh you are _so_ on.”


End file.
